This invention relates to mechanical-traction trip-control mechanisms for releasable missiles.
Most releasable missiles, especially bombs, are equipped with a certain number of control systems (detonation fuses, wind propellers, braking parachutes) which have to be tripped with a certain delay primarily for reasons of safety when the missile is released.
French Pat. No. 2,096,948 relates to a mechanism in which each system is trip-controlled when the missile is released by offwinding a certain length of a traction cable which is connected to the transporting aircraft by a connection of limited resistance and which is wound onto a storage pulley designed to actuate, on completion of offwinding, a control transmission which controls tripping of the system, retaining means being provided to delay actuation of this transmission as long as the force applied to it by the storage pulley remains below a predetermined value.